Dabač a Peper
Dabač a Peper byli psi, vlčáci o které se Laco s láskou staral v době, kdy žil ve Varíně . Dabač Jméno dostal podle Kapitána Dabače ze stejnojmenného filmu z roku 1959 . Hlavní roli stvárnil Jaroslav Chudík. *.ten dabac bol ako podla teho filma kapitan dabac lebo ten film sa mi lubel ako kapitan dabac postrielal v krcme z ruskeho automata setkych. Peper Jméno dostal podle slavného alba kapely Beatles Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *druhy peper bol podla tych bytlsakov co som pocuval serzanta pepra. Charakteristika *obaja boli riadny vlkodlaci seci sa ich bali ked bezali bolo ako ked zabijacke monstra bezi ociska im ziareli bolo vidno ake maju obrouske zubiska.trebarz bezali na pasienky aj chyteli kozu tety milovej aj ju zozrali.aj jedneho cigana si chyteli mal cez stoosemdesiat stychov z tehoto stretnutia aj mal stastie ked som ich zavolal zpat.trebarz isli pozret do mojsa za plotom bola jedna hlupana aj po nich konar hodela sa nasrali aj dreveny plot rozkusali aj po nej isli usla do doma aj drevene dvere kusali tato svina vovnutri revala od hrozy ze dvere prekusu aj jej cecky odtrhnu no nakoniec zbadali macku na zahrade aj nehali dvere. *riadne psiska to boli velke ako vlkodlaky vyzerali kurva riadne pekelne psiska sak strazeli cely mlyn.macku som nemal mali sme dve no tyto dvaja vlkodlaky ich zmarneli.chyteli macku kurevsku aj sa s nou selijak hrali vlacali po dvore kazdy jednu polovicu macky. Aj také *no s tymi dvomi psiskami bolo na hovno lebo ked som ich mal v marnici sa do kazdej truhly stale dobyvali chceli si kusisko mesa odtrhnut.stale by cosi zrali.chyteli kacicu zozrali ju chyteli macku zozrali ju chyteli sliepku zozrali ju aj prisli do marnice aj ihned nuchali aj sa do truhly s mrtvakom dobyvali. *aj ma tym srali lebo som sa trebarz chcel v marnici na kokotu obrobit aj setku mrtku vyhadzat kym pojdem do krcmy clovek bol taky kludnejsi ked vyhadzal no tyto dvaja netvori kusali stale do truhly chceli mrtvaka vytiahnut tym padom clovek nemal klud a stale som na nich reval nech teho nehaju aj som ich musel napokon domov odviest lebo do krcmy nesmeli tam raz krcmara trocha pokusali ze im zobral tatranku. *sak to bol prvy cudzinec co som ho do diery pekne ojebal.no tento poliak volal sa florek nemohol ist po tejto jebacke na druhy den do roboty lebo mal rit roztrhlu.prisiel ku me na mlyn a pytal si peniaze odo mna vraj mu mam dat dvesto korun.vravim sak pockaj chvilu.revem na mojich dvoch psov vlkodlakov ci nechcu ochutnat trocha polskej prasce aj ked pribehli tento polsky hnid bezal prec ako na olympiade ked bezi svetovy rekord. *jara (sestra Evy Kačerové ) mi raz flasu wisky v tuzexi kupela lebo ju ktosi doma otravoval mu cosi bola dlzna aj som jej pomohol som nanho mojich dvoch psov nahuckal.ho pokusali aj neotravoval reval aj usiel.aj zlato mala rada mala prekrasne prstene aj retaz aj som si vravel ze keby trebarz umrela ci ju niekto zabil a ja by som ju do diery daval by som jej setko zlato predtym v marnici zobral.no neumrela aj som zlato nemal.bohuzial. Category:Zvířata